Jordan Teague
Jordan Teauge was the Baron of Mocsin. He was killed by his second in command, a man named Cort Strasser. Ryan Cawdor tried to use Teauge as leverage against Strasser after capturing him when he learned that Traders convoy had been destroyed by a nerve gas attack. Appearance Teauge was a grotesquely fat man with a massive belly bulging in folds, lapping at his thighs. His flesh was pinkish, his face red, the cheeks sagging around a small thick lipped mouth and which was fringed with white stubble. His eyes were flesh coloured beads. He is wearing a dirty blue robe lined with white fur and knee length riding boots. Background He'd started out as a sec man for a baron in the south, advanced to Sec chief status, then overthrew his boss in a bloody coup. Some time later, he himself was ousted by his own sec chief, but managed to escape before he was killed. He headed north and ended up with a band of muties near St. Louis; they spent the next two years raiding local communities, until the locals finally fought back and destroyed the band. Teague, being a norm, managed to hide himself among the locals in the chaos, securing his position by killing the mutie leader himself. Unfortunately for him, someone recognized him and claimed he was one of the raiders, so he killed the man and fled ahead of rumours that he was covering something up. After moving northwest for a time, he ended up in Mocsin. About the same time, he ran into Trader. As it happened, one of the earthquakes set off by the Russian earthshaker bombs that had devastated the West Coast also exposed some gold veins; some unlucky panhandler let slip about his find of gold nuggets to Teague, who killed the man and took his loot, using it to buy a load of weapons from Trader. With these and a new band of marauders, he set about pacifying Mocsin and setting himself up as its overlord. He used the gold from the mines to get himself filthy rich by filtering it out east, though not much of that wealth ever made it beyond him and his sec men. Jordan Teauge ruled the ville with an iron hand for over twenty-five years. He was one of the first people Trader sold arms to. With Traders help, he was able to build a powerful little empire for himself. He took over the ville from a man named Dolfo Kaler. He killed him, saying that Kaler had a plague. From that point on, he ruled the ville with an iron hand. Anyone wishing to pass through the ville had to pay a hefty toll. Those who couldn’t pay were either killed, or had their vehicles and personal belongings confiscated and then were sent to work in Teauge’s gold mines. If the people had family, it was not uncommon for them to return from the mines to discover their loved ones had disappeared, and quite often into one of the many gaudy whorehouses that lined the main strip of Mocsin. Over the years, his control slowly began to slip out of his fingers. His head sec man, Cort Strasser took over more and more responsibilities until one day, Teauge was nothing more than a figure head. Strasser, not Teauge, was responsible for nerve gassing Traders convoy. After being taken captive by Ryan Cawdor, Jordan Teauge was killed by Cort Strasser. The ville of Mocsin was all but destroyed in both a revolution, and when Traders booby-trapped vehicles exploded. (Pilgrimage to Hell). Weapons Trivia Sources James Axler.com Category:Barons Category:Characters Category:Obese Characters